<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not Alone by ArcticFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597289">You're Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames'>ArcticFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kyou Kara Maou!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conrart is written as Conrad, Copious Cum, Cream Pie, M/M, Might be confusing, PWP, Smell Fetish, Smut, Well there's plot, a bit of it., bara, but focus on the sex and you'll be good, foot feetish, massively endowed conrad, mentions of fairy tail dynamics, mentions of mpreg, mpreg mentions, yuuri became a dragon so he has a bit of scales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad consoles Yuuri's loneliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yuuri and Murata goes to a faraway kingdom called Fiore to get something the Shinou once had. Yuuri gets blessed by a Water Dragon with Water Slaying Magic, but after overusing it, and with his Mazoku blood coming into play, he becomes a dragon himself. Because of this, Yuuri could no longer go home with no human form.<br/>~~~<br/>This is a commission from Aster4Jaden in Tumblr so thank them. Enjoy! ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could hear the sobs from outside the door and Conrad really felt sad for his lover. When he heard about what had happened to their King, Conrad dropped everything he was doing for Yuuri. He knew he should have gone with them, but the Great Sage had insisted and now Yuuri is in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad opened the door slowly to reveal the spacious room with their beautiful King on the bed. He had heard that Yuuri could no longer use his human form, but he was glad that Mazoku’s have a human build anyway. </p><p> </p><p>The agonizing cries pierced Conrad’s ears, and he wondered if he could survive the night knowing that Yuuri was hurting. He closed the door behind him and the sound of the door closing caught Yuuri’s attention. The boy turned around and Conrad could see the bloodshot eyes and naked form of Yuuri underneath all those sheets of blankets. </p><p> </p><p>Willing his cock down because now was not the time, Conrad smiled as kindly as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri sniffed and tried to cover his beautiful face with the silk. The moonlight was the only thing that was made everything visible through the dark and its rays hitting Yuuri’s tear-soaked skin was erotic. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Gunter,” Conrad explained, opting to change the subject before he did something to worsen the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to come.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad wondered if Yuuri has still not understood Conrad’s desire to always be there for him. Was their promise back then not relevant enough to their young king? That won’t do. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to leave?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri knelt up and Conrad can see the boy’s shining skin. He’s built up more muscle, Conrad noticed. Maybe it was a side effect of the curse? </p><p> </p><p>“Stay,” the voice was silent and hoarse. It was how Yuuri usually sounded after a whole night of fucking. Conrad tried to keep himself in check. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad walked nearer the bed, discarding his sword. He opened his arms wide open and Yuuri hugged him tightly. There were scales on the previously smooth back and Conrad was right, there was more mass in Yuuri’s body. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri nodded, the Maou’s head between his pecs, as he began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri breathed Conrad’s smell after explaining what had happened. The sweat was intoxicating. He knew that he shouldn’t be as turned on as he currently is, especially with his situation, but he couldn’t help it. The sob left his mouth as soon as he remembered the predicament he was in again. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go back,” the thought of it hurt Yuuri to the core. “I can’t go home.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri continued to cry the tears he had left in his system, reveling in the warmth of Conrad’s body. </p><p> </p><p>In the past years. Conrad has trained harder than Yuuri has seen anyone train before. His body grew massively, and he’s seen the full naked package underneath. It was breathtaking and drool-worthy. He was only glad that his engagement with Wolfram was canceled amicably or else he would have gone against his morals just to be with Conrad. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad was the only one who can calm his senses down, after all this time. He missed the musky scent of sweat, and he was glad the soldier came in with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri,” the voice was kind, he knew but to Yuuri, it was one of the most erotic music he’s ever heard. He moaned, knowing how it would affect Conrad. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel so lonely, Conrad,” it was true as he moved his body to sit side saddled on Conrad’s left lap. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Conrad didn’t know how Yuuri wanted to be consoled, but he did know of one way to make Yuuri less lonely. He tilted the head of the black-haired Mazoku, and he plunged his tongue into that gaping mouth. </p><p> </p><p>There was a momentary pause on Yuuri’s end and Conrad wondered if he did something wrong, but the moan and response soon after lit up a fire in Conrad. With teeth clashing and tongues sparring, they made out as Conrad carried his partner to straddle his lap. Yuuri had to kneel to grind their cocks together. </p><p> </p><p>There were still tears in Yuuri’s eyes, and Conrad moved his mouth to kiss those away. Conrad heard Yuuri’s whine, but there was no word of protest from the king as his small body kept on grinding against Conrad’s.</p><p> </p><p>“-rad, ah, ugh,” were the sounds that Conrad could pick up as Yuuri followed it with heavy breathing. Conrad smiled. He loved seeing Yuuri helpless like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Conrad whispered, but his message went unheeded as Yuuri kept on moving his whole body to get some friction. “Yuuri,” he asked, not to reprimand the Maou, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri whimpered and instead rubbed himself on Conrad’s clothed leg. This freed Conrad’s upper body, and he immediately removed his uniform, revealing his hairy and muscular chest. Yuuri’s eyes glazed over and Conrad saw the silent plea in them. Conrad opened his arms and Yuuri hugged him, the boy’s black hair becoming one with his hairy chest. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad used that moment to carry Yuuri, holding his ass with one hand as Conrad used his other hand to remove his pants. When he was finally left with just his underwear, he turned around and dumped Yuuri into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he announced and the blush on Yuuri’s face was ethereal. The boy smiled and opened both his arms in legs into the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Conrad,” it was a spell for Conrad, for his name to be called by the king he swore his love and loyalty to. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad dove in between those legs and gave a tentative lick to the cockling attached to the Maou. Yuuri squirmed and Conrad peppered kisses on the boy's ass and legs. The half-human soldier intertwined his fingers to Yuuri’s toes before peppering the glorious feet as well. There was something about Yuuri’s ankle and legs that just made Conrad lose his mind sometimes. It was lithe and perfect. The callouses were a sign of hard work and marvelous. He bit one of the big toes and sucked on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh~” Conrad heard Yuuri’s sweet voice. </p><p> </p><p>One of Yuuri’s hands were reaching for Conrad’s cock as the other massaged his small one with three fingers. Conrad felt his own dick twitch at the sight. The soft, yet muscly tummy of Yuuri was slightly bulging and Conrad always loved it when he entered Yuuri and saw his cock making it bigger. It made Conrad momentarily believe that he could impregnate Yuuri. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad let go of Yuuri’s feet with a last kiss and decided to focus on both of their pleasure. Yuuri was already fully naked as Conrad was still wearing black underwear. He removed the piece of cloth and at that moment saw Yuuri’s face contort to one of immense pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Conrad!” the black-haired Mazoku screamed as let go of his small cock. </p><p> </p><p>The mere sight of Yuuri’s dry orgasm was all Conrad needed to kiss Yuuri’s lips senseless as he plunged two fingers into the boy’s asshole. Yuuri whined into the kiss but put his arms around Conrad so Conrad guessed it was alright. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad moved his fingers to a rhythm, not neglecting to massage Yuuri’s tiny balls with his other hand. For Yuuri who had such a small cock and balls, his asshole was always a delight for Conrad. Conrad pushed a third finger into Yuuri and all the boy did was grind himself into those digits, hugging Conrad while whispering “Conrad, Conrad,” like a mantra into the soldier’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, harder, please, please, Conrad, please.” </p><p> </p><p>And who was Conrad to deny such a request? Conrad sped up the rhythm of his fingers and when he felt Yuuri’s walls clamp down, Conrad immediately retracted his hand, leaving the King unsated. </p><p> </p><p>“Conrad,” Yuuri plead with a sob, but not out of frustration, the swordsman found. It looked like Yuuri was begging for something else entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad saw Yuuri move to kiss Conrad’s massive cock, he knew that Yuuri won’t be able to swallow him whole, but the mere fact that the baseball player tried was cute enough. Yuuri peppered kisses on Conrad’s cock and licked every space as if it was a piece of large chocolate. Yuuri used both his hands, and he still couldn’t enclose Conrad’s dick in it. It didn’t seem to bother Yuuri at all though, in fact, the smile Conrad saw seemed like he loved the fact. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s face moved to the hairy balls and without blinking, he buried his face into the forest of hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri, I haven’t bathed yet,” Conrad stated, worried that he smelled of sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri inhaled deeply and kissed the vast expanse of skin on the balls licking each one. “Even better,” the Maou said with a satisfied face. Yuuri was moaning as he licked Conrad’s balls and rubbed Conrad’s dick, but they both knew that it wasn’t enough. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad saw Yuuri’s face warp into one of sadness once again and Conrad moved to hold Yuuri beneath his armpits before carrying him up like a child, so they could face each other. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, kissing Yuuri’s face all over. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just miss my family.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad hugged Yuuri. “We can just make a family here. You have Greta after all. We can adopt a dozen more kids.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri stiffened at the words and Conrad felt it. Yuuri cried once again as his hands to touch his own belly.</p><p>“Conrad,” Yuuri began and Conrad hummed, not wanting to interrupt Yuuri’s speech. “-nant,” there was a mumble on Yuuri’s end as the sportsman hid his face in the space between Conrad’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Conrad asked, gliding his hand on Yuuri’s back to encourage the boy to speak louder. </p><p> </p><p>“I can get pregnant,” it was a sentence that Conrad could have only dreamed of. After all, even male Mazoku’s have the same body as regular humans, albeit sturdier. Also, from what he knew, dragons and magicians in the far off land of Fiore, where Yuuri and the Great Sage went to, were incapable of bearing children if they were males so how? </p><p> </p><p>His face must have shown his interest as Yuuri spoke. “The dragon that gave me the blessing was female according to Murata so it could have been a side effect.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad shook himself off the idea for a moment. This was too good to be true. “Wait, how has this been confirmed?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri nodded. “Ulrike was the one who told us.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad couldn’t believe his luck. This meant his lifelong dream of impregnating Yuuri could come true! </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Conrad.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad frowned, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have you cumming in me if you don’t want to be a father.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri closed his eyes with his head down, and he looked remorseful. Conrad’s confusion grew. </p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri,” Conrad called to his lover. “This is the best news I’ve ever heard! I’d love to be a father to your babies!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You would?” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad answered him with a kiss as he aligned his dick towards the entrance of Yuuri’s asshole. Yuuri must have felt this and must have been as enthusiastic as Conrad was because Yuuri pushed himself down to Conrad’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHhh~” Yuuri cried into the kiss, his mouth open for more of Conrad’s tongue and saliva. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad sucked on Yuuri’s tongue at that opportune moment and as he opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri’s body produce scales at the back. It was majestic! The scales glowed with the moonlight. Yuuri’s body grew a bit, too. He moved to see where they were connected and Conrad saw that though the rest of his body grew, Yuuri’s small cock and balls were still the same. The fact made Conrad feel superior. </p><p> </p><p>With Yuuri’s old lithe body, the boy couldn’t even handle Conrad’s dick halfway through, but with this, maybe? Conrad pushed Yuuri’s body up as the boy whined, but not a second later, pushed Yuuri back down. </p><p> </p><p>The scream that came out of Yuuri’s mouth was loud and piercing and Conrad felt that it was just perfect. Yuuri came at Conrad’s cock entering him. The warmth that Yuuri gave from inside to Conrad’s cock was homely and Conrad wanted nothing more than to move. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s eyes were wide open, probably from shock and pleasure. The moment he felt the Maou’s muscles relax, Conrad wasted no more time. He pushed Yuuri back down the bed and carried his knees as he moved half of his cock out of Yuuri’s hole and back in again. </p><p> </p><p>Unintelligible words were coming from Yuuri’s mouth, but Conrad knew Yuuri was asking for more. </p><p> </p><p>“You want this, right? Oh, you’re going to be so beautiful with our babies.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri probably attempted to respond, but Conrad could barely understand his lover as Yuuri came once more, the white liquid becoming watery. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d want our babies in you, right? Little Yuuri inside your tummy, and we’re going to keep on fucking until you give birth.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad held Yuuri’s hands with his legs. The swordsman moved his hips as if riding a horse as fast as he could. “Yes, I’ll come in you. Then we’d make babies, then we’d have a family. You’ll never, ever be alone again, Yuuri. We’ll be here for you forever. I’d fuck you every night nonstop, and we’d take care of our babies every morning and when they’re out of sight I’d fuck you in every expanse of this castle. We’d have a baby made from every nook and cranny.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri was crying and there was drool on each side of his mouth, but Conrad could still see him nodding. Conrad loved it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be my wife, and we’ll have the most babies in the history of Shin Makoku. You’ll be the greatest leader with all of our kids.” </p><p> </p><p>Conrad could feel his cum building up, and he was about to burst. </p><p> </p><p>“Say it Yuuri, say you want my babies.” </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s mouth was open as he cried, “Con- Ahh~” Conrad didn’t stop moving in him. “Yes! Yes! Plea- ahh~”. </p><p> </p><p>Conrad couldn’t help but smile. He held Yuuri’s ass and came inside him. He removed his cock from Yuuri’s hole as he was still cumming and sprayed his remaining load on Yuuri’s spent body. </p><p> </p><p>The Maou was breathing hard, with cum all over his body and spilling from his ass. Conrad knew he produced a lot, but it was always a delight with Yuuri as his partner. Conrad looked for a cloth he could use to clean them up, but he saw Yuuri moving towards Conrad’s dick, licking off the last shots of semen. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s tummy was bulging from the amount of cum Conrad had released, and it gave Conrad pride to know that he could do that. He looked at Yuuri and saw that the boy had absentmindedly started to lick Conrad’s cum from his own body. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you could get pregnant soon,” Conrad wished as he hugged his lover’s body with his ear on Yuuri’s tummy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>